Scion
The Scion is a Vaul heavy warmachine used for guarding or laying siege to important locations. During the Second Great War, Dominion military defense companies developed several types of battle-bots to help train and guard facilities. Some of them included the generic Zergling and Hydralisk to the more threatening Ultralisk models. One of the more ambitious projects lead to a variant based off the Brutalisk strain. It was one of the most deadliest models ever conceived and one of the most resource intensive. Key Dominion Generals scrapped the project citing the rarity of encountering Brutalisks on the battlefield and necessity of funds and resources for new Viking and Thor mechs. After being rejected by most official Terran governments, the Company sold off the blueprints on the blackmarket for an undisclosed sum. Scaled up and equipped with more advanced Xel'Naga technology, Scions fight on par with any Hybrid strain ever developed and in many cases win. Their primary weapons include Gigachrome claws to tear apart enemies no matter what armor, shield, or protection. For ranged damage, the "Horns" on their faces fires off a powerful prismatic beam comparable to an anti-spacecraft cannon. In more difficult situations, Scions can curl themselves up into a ball while extending superheated, mono-molecular spines on their backs. Once in this position, they launch themselves in a high speed rolling attack. Named the THERMAL SHREDDER, Scions smash through everything in their path like and flaming juggernaut. If they encounter several enemies greater speed and agility, they release a powerful ULTRASONIC ROAR to debilitate everything in the area. Based off captured Spectre weaponry, the raw power of their psionically enhanced roars can disable nervous systems as well as complex circuitry. Anything that survives the initial shock wave can barely move or retaliate effectively. This allows Scions to pick off enemies with near impunity. Bolstering their already resistant armor is crystal forming technology. Simply standing on any surface allows Scions to use it as raw materials to replicate an ADAMANTINE SHELL about ten-times tougher than Zerg eggs. The Adamantine shell can take a combination nuclear strikes and purification without much damage. While inside, Scions use their self-repair systems to fix any damage accumulated in combat. Few things can break the shell, but the prodigious strength of the Scions counts among them. Once done using the shells, they explode out sending heavy pieces damaging anything nearby. Complementing their hard shells is their ultimate ability the MAGMA SURGE. Using modified Seismic charges, Scions fire off heavily shielded devices near enemy formations and buildings. When their counters end, a deadly lava flows into the area incinerating everything at several thousands of degrees. If used on an artificial structure like a space platform, the devices convert whatever materials nearby into molten slag with equally devastating effect. This often forces enemies to either evacuate the area or risk destroying the devices in the hopes of deactivating them. Special abilities: * THERMAL SHREDDER '''- transforms into a rolling buzzsaw dealing 300 (+300 vs massive) damage per second to ground and air targets * '''ULTRASONIC ROAR - releases a powerful shock wave stunning everything for 10 seconds. Enemies attack and movement are reduced by -30% * ADAMANTINE SHELL - forms a crystalline shell around itself gaining +3000 HP and +75% regeneration to health, shields, and energy * MAGMA SURGE (Ultimate) - launches six devices with 500 HP, 2000 Shields, and a timer with 30 seconds. Once timer has ended Lava flows into area dealing 2500 damage Notes Inspirations: * Sonic the Hedgehog: Spin Attack * Overwatch: Mei * Avatar - TLAB: Earthbending Category:Heroes Category:Vaul Heroes